Getting on with it
by k.hyuuga
Summary: things were heating up that night. the crowd felt the pressure. a game that no one will ever forget! a super game of 5-sets of rock-paper-scissors!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice!

**Note:** another story by k.hyuuga! Hope this will turn your frowns upside down! A story about Mikan and Natsume!

It was a busy night. The Academy's dining room is full and pretty crowded. A must see duel is about to start.

**Natsume:** are you sure you wanna continue?

**Mikan:** yup! So, are you ready? I'm ready when you are!

**Natsume: **whatever polka dots… I'll battle with you if you agree with a few conditions…

**Mikan:** what?! You're so full of conditions!

**Natsume:** you don't want to… I see… well then I guess I'll eat this fluff puff by myself…

**Hotaru: **come on Mikan… just agree with him!

**Ruka:** yeah Mikan, it wouldn't hurt if you try… (_What am I saying?! Just say no already Mikan)_

**Mikan:** Hotaru?! Ruka, too?! I guess I don't have any choice… fine!

**Ruka:** (head turned down in disappointment) (_Mikan…TT)_

**Natsume:** if you win, you'll have these 5 boxes of fluff puffs and I'll treat you a trip to central town…

**Mikan: **tha-… (cut off)

**Natsume:** but if I win, I get these boxes, you'll treat me and you have to kiss me…

_Crowd makes a big fuss_

**Mikan:** (mouth left wide open) wha?!

**Natsume:** so, you still wanna fight... (Eyes stay cool as always)

**Mikan:** tch… that's it?! Yeah! Let's continue!

And the must see duel of natsume and Mikan started! A game that would make the crowd drop their mouth open… a super ultra 5-sets game of rock paper scissors!

_Crowd couldn't believe but stayed anyway…_

**Hotaru:** ready? Okay… start! On one… two… three!

_Mikan: Scissors vs. Natsume: Rock_

**Mikan:** (drops mouth) again!

**Ruka:** on one… two… t-three!

_Mikan: Rock vs. Natsume: paper_

**Natsume:** (jaw on one of his hands) hn… Baka…

**Mikan:** I still have three chances! I can do this! One… two… three!

_Mikan: Paper vs. Natsume: scissors_

**Mikan:** (slaps hand on face) again!

An hour later… Mikan got one point as for natsume… he got four already… the crowd started to feel the heat.

**Mikan:** (_this is it… the last… my only chance! I can beat him! For the fluff puff! +sweat feel down nervously)_

**Natsume:** (yawn) one… two… t… I didn't say three… three…

_Crowd gasps! Mikan: scissors as natsume: rock! Natsume won!! Everybody cheered!_

**Mikan:** (waterfall tears) no!! The fluff puffs!

**Natsume:** (flicks mikan's forehead) you can have 'em… I don't like much sweet… Baka…

**Mikan:** (stops crying) _natsume??_

**Natsume: **(eyes turned to Mikan) don't forget about our contract… see yah, ruka…

**Ruka:** goodnight, natsume… (turns to Mikan) that was some fight huh Mikan!

**Mikan:** (smiles) you're right! Why is he such a good sport?!

**Hotaru:** if you're not going to give some of those fluff puffs, I'll go get them for myself…

**Mikan:** Hotaru?! (laughs) at least give some to me and ruka…

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice!

**Note:** ok… things are just heating up… and feeling my lazy bone is trying to stop me from thinking… Ch.2!

After eating some delicious fluff puffs (_I wonder how good they really were…)_ Hotaru stared at Mikan.

**Hotaru:** Mikan, do you have any idea on what you got yourself into?

**Mikan:** … (Suddenly remembers) Ahh! No way, I have to treat natsume… (Tears shed)

**Hotaru:** more than that… you made an agreement with him didn't you?

**Ruka:** that's right… you agreed that if natsume beats you, you'll have to kiss him…

**Mikan:** (temporary death) …

**Hotaru:** have you gotten any money recently? You're still a one-star, idiot…

**Mikan:** you'll let me borrow some money, right Hotaru?? (puppy eyes)

**Hotaru**: (ignores) why should I?

**Mikan:** I'm your best friend! Remember??

**Hotaru:** you still haven't paid your debts from the very first time you came to this academy…

**Mikan:** (shades of shadow on head) alright then…

**Ruka:** don't worry, Mikan… I'm sure natsume will understand…

**Mikan:** thanks for the comfort ruka…

That night had almost ended when Mikan decided to go confront the place she goes when she's down…

**Mikan:** oh sakura tree… I'm so frustrated today. I don't wanna make natsume mad at me but I have to ask him to reconsider… I've got no money on me… just thinking about it gives me the creep!

"… **If you knew that you were no good at the game, you should never have accepted the offer…"** a gentle voice that came out of nowhere was heard. Without knowing anything, Mikan talked to the voice again…

**Mikan:** what do you think I should do?

"… **Tell the truth, I'm sure he'll understand…"** the voice said to Mikan. Mikan thanked the person but before she could face him, he was gone…

**Mikan:** what a gentle person that stranger was… but the voice… it sounded so familiar… I wonder if I'll ever meet that person again… (Thud) ouch! Gomenne! Ah?? Natsume!

**Natsume:** … what are you doing so late at night… go to sleep little twit…

**Mikan:** uhmm… natsume, would you understand if I told you… I mean… what if I didn't have any money, would you understand? (_Here it is! The big no!)_

**Natsume:** if you didn't have any money, why'd you even bother accepting the challenge…?

**Mikan:** I'm sorry, it's just that I didn't wanna lose the fluff puffs and that's why I (teary eyes) …

**Natsume: **(taps Mikan's head) whatever… we're still going even if you don't have any money…

**Mikan:** thanks natsume…

**Natsume:** tch…

Natsume left. Mikan just remembered about what had just happened before she and natsume met. She forgot to tell natsume what happened. But she just thought that she'd tell him someday.

**Mikan:** natsume's the best! Even if he is rather cold to everyone or he picks on me all the time and even if he is a little perverted, he's still the best partner ever! (_Eh?)_ What is this, I've been talking about him the wrong way! I'm just bad-mouthing him! Oh well! Time to sleep!

_The next day…_

**Mikan:** (open eyes) morning… (Close eyes) …

After a few seconds…

**Mikan:** (eyes open widelyshocked) natsume!! What are you doing in my bed?!

**Natsume:** we were supposed to be in central town an hour ago…

**Mikan:** how'd you get in here?!

**Natsume:** Hotaru opened the door trying to wake you up…

**Hotaru:** Mikan, you're such lazy hopeless bums… get up or he'll burn you alive…

**Mikan:** and I was having such a great dream too (waterfall tears)…

**Ruka:** (knocks) sorry to have eavesdropped on you, I heard you were having a dream? Who was it that you were dreaming about?

**Mikan:** (dumbfounded) I can't … remember…

**Hotaru: **(splashes bucket of water) hurry up…

**Natsume:** (got wet too) tch…

**Mikan:** natsume! You're soaking wet! You go on ahead first!

**Natsume:** just give me your darn towel…

**Mikan:** here… (helps natsume dry himself) sorry about that… (being awfully sweet)

**Natsume:** (staring at mikan) (_is this how she really smells like? The smell of her shampoo and soap, no colognes)_

**Mikan:** there you go! Before everything else, (shout) get out of my room!! You're invading one's privacy you know!

After another hour had passed, mikan got out of her room. Pretty simple outfit and a small bag on her back. Ruka complimented that she looked really good. As for natsume, a good compliment turned to an insult.

**Natsume:** you looked okay…

**Mikan:** why tha-…

**Natsume:** for a moron

**Mikan:** eh?!

**Hotaru:** go on you two or I'll force you out of the dorm…

**Ruka:** we'll see you later…

**Mikan:** yeah, I'll bring some snacks back later…

**Natsume:** if you have enough money to buy one…

**Mikan:** let's just go (shades of shadow under her eyes)…

Being thirteen and all, it's up to make a move for natsume. With every man's eyes laid on mikan, he wrapped his arm on mikan's shoulder making mikan blush.

**Mikan:** (blush hard) w-what are you doing natsume?!

**Natsume:** just stay like this until the stupid fan girls leave us…

But much to their surprise, nobody removed an eye from the two, making natsume hold on tighter to mikan.

**Natsume:** (_tch... darn people won't leave us! Now I have to hold onto her like this for quite a while, and I know that it's making her uncomfortable…)_

To b continued!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice!

**Note:** darn… I'm feeling lazier and lazier that my friend's story-recommended doesn't have the chance to be read by me. Geez… in any case, here's chapter 3 for you… please continue to read my stories!

As they kept on walking, Mikan felt more and more uncomfortable. She couldn't handle the heat between her and natsume.

**Mikan:** _if this keep up I'll… I'll…drat!_

**Natsume:** (looking at Mikan as she keeps on thinking) _she's starting to feel it… darn…maybe a little drink might help her calm down…great, now people might come closer to her. Just a flinch of her hair and I'll kill them_

Natsume stopped walking for a while. He told Mikan to sit on the bench near them and wait 'til he comes back. Mikan just nodded and thought for a while.

**Natsume:** oi, polka… sit on the bench and wait for me there.

**Mikan: **ok… uhmm… please hurry back…

**Natsume:** (nod) …

**Mikan:** (smile) _natsume, please hurry. People's eyes are scary when they're looking at you. (sigh) looks as if they want to eat me! I wonder what got into natsume. Oh no! Did he notice my weird actions?! Oh men! Or is he worried about me? C'mon Mikan! Like that's ever gonna happen… (sigh) whatever…just follow his orders. (looks up at the sky) what a wonderful day today is…_

**Natsume:** (toss a drink to Mikan) drink it.

**Mikan:** (nodssmile) thank you natsume…

**Natsume:** (put arms behind his head) don't mind the people. They're just idiots like you.

**Mikan:** (spits out drink) there I was about to like a mean jerk!

**Natsume:** (looks at Mikan) you're so stupid…

**Mikan: **(looks back at natsume) you always say that! You don't even know why you're calling me that, do you

**Natsume:** (pus down arms) would you like to know…

**Mikan:** if you have to tell me!

**Natsume: **(comes closer to Mikan's ear) because you're so innocent making it hard for me to get you.

**Mikan:** (blush) _what was that suppose to mean??_

**Natsume: **(steals a kiss on mikan's cheek) remember what you have to do after this consequence…

**Mikan:** (pissed) how dare you kiss my cheek!! (love steam)

**Natsume:** I'll treat you if you promise to keep your agreement with me…

**Mikan:** fine!! (inside her mind) _what was I supposed to do again??_

They went to almost all the stores open in central town. And now Mikan saw a new one, and looks more like a site. It was a haunted house built only a few weeks before. Mikan said she wanted to see and so natsume said fine.

**Mikan:** look natsume! It's a ride! Let's go!

**Natsume:** tch…

The ride started. Seconds have passed and the ride started to go faster and faster. The visions can be seen making Mikan scared. Without noticing it, Mikan was hugging natsume's arm in the dark. Natsume was blushing unintentionally and it was a great place for him not to hide it. It's dark and it couldn't be noticed easily. The ride was done and Mikan was still clinging to natsume's arm.

**Natsume:** oi… the ride's done… now let go of my arm…

**Mikan:** it is?? Ahh! Sorry… that was some ride! Thank you natsume for agreeing to ride with me! (sweet smile)

**Natsume:** (faced the opposite way of Mikanblush) …

**Mikan:** (looks at the time) looks like it's getting somewhat dark… I didn't think that just roaming around could make you lose a lot of time… should we go back?

**Natsume:** (grabs hold of mikan's wrist) follow me

**Mikan:** (tries to loosen grip) where are you taking me!

**Natsume:** (lets go of wrist) now you must do as you promised.

**Mikan:** I can't remember what I told you!

**Natsume: **are you sure? Or would you like me to remind you?  
**Mikan:** sure… now te-….?!

Before Mikan could continue, natsume pulled her, wrapped his arm around her waist and pushed his lips with hers. Mikan got so shocked. Couldn't believe but couldn't stop.

**Mikan:** _I wish this moment never stops. I wish I could stop time. I wish he and I could be together for the rest of forever. But even if I did want that and this, we could never be. And that is what hurts the most._

A few seconds later, Mikan tried to get off his arms, but he was too strong. But he did let mikan's lips go. He just let her breathe. Whispering in her ears, natsume's arms tightened around her, making him hug her…

**Natsume:** will you let this moment pass, I sure heck won't…

**Mikan:** but natsu…-

**Natsume:** I know… because this might be the last time I'll be hugging you like this.

**Mikan:** (tears fell) natsume…. Please… please don't talk like that…

**Natsume:** (whisper) I'm sorry… (kiss Mikan)

**Mikan:** (in her mind) _even if thirteen is still just a growing teenager, he sure is mature for his age._

Natsume took Mikan back to her room because after those two unforgettable kiss, they sat down under the sakura tree and watched for the stars, Mikan fell asleep there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter VI**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice!

**Note:** this might become a twisted fanfic if I don't think. And still I'm so stressed out… I love ginban! I love Pete! (Sweat drop) anyway, let's move on… chapter 4!

Just as natsume was about to sit down under the tree again, an unpleasant voice came to greet him. It was persona, forcing natsume to go to the mission. Natsume had no choice, if he said no he knows that persona'll take Mikan hostage to make him do the missions. Of course he doesn't want that to happen. Neither does he want to harm his sister's life; he doesn't want to get her in more pain other than being blind. So natsume went to mission.

**Persona:** Hyuuga, another mission. I'll be sending out of the academy and make sure that no evidence will be left. Here's the mission.

**Natsume:** what if I told you I'm in no mood to go to that stupid errand…

**Persona:** you know what I'm capable of, Hyuuga. Would you like me to harm that nullifier or more to that, your sister. Would you be able to say no then?

**Natsume:** tch… just tell me the crap that I should take care of…

**Persona:** good kitty. You have to bring back the missing link to that person that the academy has been setting their eyes on. And that missing link is somewhere not far from the city. It was said that "that" missing link shows himself to people who he thinks is worthy. Be back here when you caught him. But be careful, many people are on to this person, and if you got shut, think of a way to pull yourself out of your situation.

**Natsume:** you talk way much persona. Are you trying to scare me, well too bad I didn't cry. What does this link look like…

**Persona:** (shows picture) take it so you'll know. I'll be watching you by the front gate.

**Natsume:** I don't need your stupid guidance… I'll take care of the guards myself…

**Persona:** don't be bashful, I've already taken care of them… so go now.

Natsume went out of the academy as persona has told him. He hid in the branches of the trees in the city just like a cat would do. He wore his mask and took a quick peek at the picture. Without any sweat, he saw the person, but that person was surrounded by other gang trying to get him. Natsume made a fire around the person to scare the people away. But they didn't leave, they just waited 'til the fire got out. But it will only be gone if natsume put it out. Natsume jumped off the tree and infront of the link. He talked to him and the person agreed to do so, knowing that Alice academy is safe enough for him.

**Natsume:** come with me if you don't wanna get burned.

**Person: **(nod) I've been waiting for you to get me, Alice student… let's hurry.

Natsume put out the fire and made a run for it. But the people who were after the person with him was right behind them and are about to catch them. One of those men shoots at natsume and the person hoping that they would slow down a little. The bullet hit natsume's left leg but he still didn't stop. The person with him offered a hand but natsume said no. he made another shield of fire to help them get away.

**Person:** are you alright kid? You need a hand??

**Natsume:** I'm fine now go!

**Person:** are you sure??

**Natsume:** do I sound unsure to you?! Run and I'll stop this jerks from following us… just run straight ahead and you'll see someone wearing pure black with a mask on.

**Person:** ok… I'll go ask that masked guy to help you

**Natsume:** don't you dare tell him that I need his help! Now go!

The person went on ahead and saw persona. He told persona what happened but persona just smirked. He knew that natsume would get shot once in a while.

**Persona:** you need not to worry you missing link. That kid is black cat… he's good…

**Person:** I see… there! I see the kid now…!

**Persona:** nice job black cat… you go on to the school clinic now.

**Natsume:** I don't need to… and if I die tonight, you'd better lay your hands off my sister and that girl sakura Mikan… and if you don't, I'll haunt you in your sleep.

**Persona:** if you die that is… (Evil smirk)

**Natsume:** ……. (sweating a lot in pain + bleeding) I'm leaving…

**Person:** that kid have guts… anyway, I hear what you're saying. That other person you're looking for is…

After natsume left, persona and the link had the conversation. As natsume walked back to his room, his sight was so unclear that he fainted. He fainted right infront of mikan's room. Mikan, being thirsty and all, opened the door and walked out with her eyes shut. She stumbled into something soft and rather big. She opened her eyes to see what it was. She was shocked to see natsume making weird faces.

**Mikan:** natsume!! Natsume! Wake up! Are you alright?? Natsume! (shaking natsume)

She said those words with a worried whispering voice. Natsume just made more weird faces and at the same time weird noises… Mikan touched the floor feeling something all gooey. She looked at her hand and it was pure dark red…

**Mikan:**_ what's… this?? (Gasp) its blood… blood?! Oh no natsume is bleeding so much!! Natsume! Hold on..!_

Mikan had to carry natsume in her back even if he was heavy. Saving his life was more important. They reached the school clinic… Mikan panicked and took natsume in and checked him in the hospital for treatment. It took long hours before the doctor said anything.

**Doctor:** according to our observation, Mr. Hyuuga will be just fine. What he needs is long rest and if it weren't for you, it might have been too late. So we thank you Miss Sakura for saving mister Hyuuga. You may have a look at him now…

**Mikan:** thanks doctor… (runs to natsume's room)

Mikan decided to look after natsume for a while until natsume wakes up.

**Mikan:** _what could you have done now that made you like this? Were you somewhere? Were you doing something dangerous? Or maybe, you went to another mission again! Natsume you idiot…why did you leave? Is it something unimportant that you're not telling me?? Men! You're making me nuts! I'm not even your girlfriend and you're making me worry like this?! Maybe I'm just inlo-..?! Inlove with you? Yes, maybe I am…looking at your sleeping face like this, you look so peaceful. I'll be waiting 'til you wake up, if it's okay…_

Mikan feel asleep holding natsume's hand. Mikan smiled at him for no reason and she felt lighter.

To be continued….


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice!

**Note: **my legs hurt! And so does my brain… I can't think straight… (-Sigh-) anyway, here's ch. 5…

Natsume wakes up after long hours of sleep. He looks around him and sees a girl next to him sitting and holding his hand. He thought of waking Mikan up but maybe just for a little while, he wanted her to hold his hand and never let go. Natsume wondered what had happened o him that made him go to a hospital. Then he remembered, he was on a mission that night. He stared at Mikan, whose face is just right beside his, sleeping like a peaceful child. Natsume stared at her with awe. But then he looked away when she struggled. Mikan woke up.

**Mikan:** (-rub eyes-) Natsume! I'm so glad you're alright! How are you feeling?? Are you hurt?? Tell me!

Mikan, full of questions, making sure natsume was fine. Natsume just felt annoyed but then again, him knowing Mikan, he felt amused.

**Natsume:** why'd you bring me to a hospital…?

**Mikan:** silly! You idiot! Didn't you know you were bleeding?! You collapsed right before my eyes..!

**Natsume:** you were worried about me, weren't you…? (--he teased)

**Mikan:** (--face turns red) w-w-what are you talking about?!

**Natsume:** I see… so you "weren't" worried about me…

**Mikan:** (--blush harder) p-please don't ask such questions…

**Natsume:** then tell me… what're you blushing for

**Mikan:** n-nothing….

**Natsume:** I see… (--raises hand) then what're you holding my hand for?

**Mikan:** (--fainted—yelled) eeeeeeeppppppp!! I… I?!

**Natsume:** I knew it… (--holds her hands back)

Mikan stared at the now holding her hand tightly natsume. She felt so cold in the matter that she knows there's no meaning in what he's doing but at the same time, she felt warm knowing that he's holding her hand on his own.

**Mikan:** natsume, what happened to you?

**Natsume:** none of your business…

**Mikan:** I s-see… (--frown)

**Natsume:** (--eyeball at the edge of his eye) you don't have to feel sorry for me nor worry about me. I can handle this

**Mikan:** what do you mean?! You say you can take care of yourself?? You've been hit by a gun! Idiot… (--cries)

**Natsume:** I don't want you to think that I'm pitiful, okay… 'Cause I don't want to make you worry…

**Mikan: (--cries) **please natsume… stop endangering yourself! I hate seeing you suffer…

**Natsume:** (--wipes mikan's tears--hugs her) ….

Natsume wanted to explain why he had to do those missions but he knows that Mikan will blame herself and try to avoid natsume so that he wouldn't worry about her. And he doesn't want to get separated from her. He doesn't want to keep distant from the woman he loved so much.

**Natsume:** (_I wish I could say the reasons why I had to look like this. I'll risk my life for you, for the sake of your safety and happiness…it's okay as long as I could still see you smile…) _you can stop crying now…

**Mikan:** (--tired from crying—sleeping) natsume… (--teardrop)

Natsume stood from his bed and carried her to his bed. He tucked the bed sheet in her left side and he slept beside her. Mikan suddenly put her right hand on natsume's chest and moved closer to his side. Natsume wrapped his arm around her so that she wouldn't feel cold due to the room's temperature. Before closing his eyes, natsume made a little satisfying smile that only he could feel. After so, he slept. And they slept together for the first tie in their adolescence period.

**k. chan: **

To be continued!

Sorry if it might have been short…

Just give reviews and look out for the next chapter!

Alright??

Then me, Mikan, natsume and… and?? Me?

Will be meeting you there!

**Mikan:** (--blush hard--) why'd I have to be next the idiot?!

**Natsume:** speak for yourself, baka… why'd this stupid "thing" have to let me be paired up with an immature polka- dot pantied idiot…

**k. chan: **hey! Shut it Hyuuga… I'm no thing! I'm a human, you insolent little boy!

**Natsume:** what, are you gonna bite me now… (--makes fireball)

**k. chan:** no but Mikan can! I might love you 'en all but you're rude…

**Mikan:** natsume! Stop it! You're such a twit! She's a "GIRL"!

**Natsume:** who cares… "She" might not be what she look like…

**k. chan:** whatever, Hyuuga… see you there people! Ch. 6!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice!

**Note: **love ginban kaleidoscope? I do… I love that show! So much, every time I watch the last episode, I cry…

Anyway, I'll be featuring the English translation of one of the songs there… chapter 6 is here by the way!

_I want to feel it even closer, closer  
That warmth of yours_

**Mikan: **_every second is passing by very quickly. What is this warmth wrapped around my body, it feels so good._

_ I don't think I wanna let go… ever…to be able to stay like this. With him. How lucky I am…_

**Natsume:** _I wish you knew how much you've made my life a bit colorful…I'd love to hear you say you love me…_

_Because of the dry leaves fluttering in the wind  
This hill seems different than usual  
When I met you  
It was a continuous tunnel of nothing but green _

_It's a place I got used to passing through  
But today, all alone, I became lonely  
Simply because you aren't by my side  
The world freezes over, and it's painful_

**Mikan:** _I wonder what you're thinking of right this moment._

**Natsume: **_were you happy that you've changed me? I wonder what you'll feel when I'm gone…_

_I want to feel it even closer, closer  
That strength of yours, and everything  
Even though we are in greatly separated places  
We are connected_

That gentle voice is the energy that fills me

**Mikan/Natsume:** _you're voice is what I'll never forget, how you greet me and how you say my name so gently…_

_Beckoned by the sparkling rain, I went out  
Into the evening town, without an umbrella  
Seeing me all drenched  
You laughed unkindly_

**Mikan:** _did you know, every time it rains, I always seem to remember you..._

**Natsume:** _can you hear the rain pouring? And in every drop of rain, you know I love you more…_

_Together we stepped into the puddles on purpose  
Watching the ripples, we made a promise  
When the winter you love so much arrives  
We will lock away the memories of us_

_Hey  
I want to embrace you always, always  
That weakness of yours, and everything  
No matter how much you show that you've grown stronger  
It will still show through_

_Beneath_ _the same night sky, you were crying_

**Natsume:** _you know what I love and what I hate? I love you, how I always have…and what I hate is, you, crying…I know that even if you've become stronger, you can never stop yourself from feeling your weakness…me…_

_Embrace me always, always  
Wipe away this pain of mine  
Even if you should forget me  
I will always be waiting_

**Mikan:** _natsume, please hold me tighter…I know that this means nothing but to me, it feels so safe…I think I love you, and if you don't love me back, I'll be willing to wait for you and never love anyone else…(tears run down slowly) I… _

_I want to feel it even closer, closer  
That warmth of yours, always  
Even though we are in greatly separated places  
We are connected_

_That gentle voice, that warm temperature  
Everything of yours, is the energy that moves me_

To Be Continued…

**K. Hyuuga: **yo people! I ah… I'm sorry for the really short stories… kinda hard to think right now…

**Natsume:** yeah right… tch… idiot… why'd you have to embarrass my name…

**Mikan: **(shakes my hand unnaturally) awwww!! That was a beautiful song! Natsume, don't you think so..?

**Natsume:** you idiots are… (sigh) never mind…

**K. Hyuuga:** whatever, natsume… watch out for more songs and stories and do please give me reviews! Arigatou gozaimasu!!


End file.
